<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Whole New World by ASnackForAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776686">A Whole New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASnackForAlways/pseuds/ASnackForAlways'>ASnackForAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASnackForAlways/pseuds/ASnackForAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey finds himself in a different world. How does he cope with it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Whole New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout his life, Harvey never paid much attention to important dates. Birthdays, anniversaries, and even holidays, they all went past without him wasting a second thought one them. He simply didn't acknowledge them because, in his mind, he had no reason to. What was the point?</p><p>It might be that his childhood struggles made it impossible for him to trust anyone in his life. Caring makes you weak, after all. He was never with anyone long enough to share these days with - and he wouldn't have wanted to. Every holiday that came, from Valentine's Days to Christmas', he was always alone. And he preferred it that way.</p><p>But then, Donna Paulsen came into his life. This fiery woman full of sass and kindness changed his life from the moment he saw her that fateful night fifteen years ago…</p><p>On paper, she might have only been his secretary, but throughout their time together, she had become something so much more to him.</p><p>Above all else, she was his friend. Someone he could confide in. Someone he could share his victories and losses with. Someone he likes spending time with.</p><p>She was all he ever wanted and needed in his life, but his past made it impossible for him to take their relationship further… Until now.</p><p>After fifteen years filled with friendship, love, and pain, Harvey was ready to break the last remains of his emotional walls and get the woman he's always wanted to be with.</p><p>As he sprinted through the hallways of Specter Litt Wheeler Williams and then hailed a cab to take him across the city that never sleeps, his thoughts were focused only on one thing.</p><p>Expressing his feelings to Donna.</p><p>He might have knocked on her door with purpose, words at the ready, but once he saw her face, all thoughts had left his head. All he was capable of, were actions.</p><p>Later that night, when they were lying tangled in bed together, Harvey knew that this is where he was always supposed to be. He wouldn't let her slip from his fingers ever again.</p><p>He proved this months later when they exchanged their wows at Louis' wedding that he had quickly turned into an impromptu one for themselves.</p><p>Despite it being a shotgun wedding, they decided to go on a honeymoon right after. Before Donna could even suggest a tropical destination, Harvey surprised her with two first-class tickets to Paris. For three whole weeks, they enjoyed each other's company in the one city that had been a lifelong dream of hers to visit. They talked, they laughed, they made plans for the future and they allowed themselves to be as young and in love as they always hoped to be. But upon their return home, something happened - something so big, that it would change their lives forever.</p><p>Donna had felt sick for a few days after their trip, the repercussions of plane travel, Harvey figured. She assured him, that she was well enough for their first weekly date as a married couple and so they left the house for their favorite Italian restaurant. Donna finally got her appetite back and she didn't only finish her own plate but also helped Harvey with his. He expected that he had to share his tiramisu as well but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make for her. Within a few minutes, the waiter came with their desserts and put their plates in front of them. Harvey's smile froze as he looked at the chocolate lettering on the plate and then up to his wife again.</p><p>"Congratulations, you're going to be a dad!" he read the neat cursive writing out loud. His eyes instantly welled up and they searched Donna's with a questioning look. "Are you really?"</p><p>His excitement made Donna smile and her nerves vanish. Nodding, while trying to keep her tears at bay, she said: "Yes, Harvey. I'm pregnant."</p><p>Seeing the words before him made his breath hitch, but hearing it out loud from Donna was something completely different. Once she confirmed it, his tears spilled over and a big Cheshire grin adorned his features. Not wasting a second, he shortened the space between them and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly, while whispering "I love you so much," over and over again.</p><p>Finding out about your significant other's pregnancy is a life-changing event in every father's life. And that was the case with Harvey too.</p><p>Before Donna surprised him with the news, he rarely thought about becoming a father, but deep down there was always a slight hope that it would happen someday.</p><p>Once Dr. Lipschitz had asked him about it in one of their sessions, his mind couldn't stop thinking about a little girl with strawberry blonde hair and sass that could rival her mother's. Sometimes, he imagined a little boy with hazel eyes, clad in a baseball uniform, eager to practice with his father.</p><p>Safe to say that yes, he thought about having a family. But only ever with one woman.</p><p>Even though he wouldn't realize it at first, Donna had always been the one he thought about.</p><p>He always thought about them spending their lives together, being married to her or even her being the mother of his children. He just couldn't access it for a long time… until now.</p><p>From the moment he found out that he will become a father in the next few months, his perspective changed even further than it did in recent years. He became more attentive, more patient and, to Donna's annoyance, more protective.</p><p>The first trimester was filled with morning sickness that caused Donna to be lightheaded and Harvey to worry about his wife. The exhaustion that came with the morning - let's be honest, it lasts all damn day - sickness caused Harvey to be at Donna's beck and call - always there to give her a glass of water, rub her back or even hold her hair while she threw up...</p><p>As much as it irritated her, Donna secretly loved this side of him. But once he started coming to her office with a warm sweater convinced that it's freezing in there, she snapped.</p><p>"I'm not a child, Harvey! I'm your wife. Your wife who just happens to be pregnant. It doesn't make me helpless or incompetent and if you don't go back to treating me like an equal soon, you can sleep on the couch tonight."</p><p>He was hurt at first, but that night Donna came home to a brand new container of Chunky Monkey and an apology. She smiled at him and blamed it on the raging hormones. They have laughed at it ever since.</p><p>At their 20-weeks scan, they found out they were having a girl. Harvey's throat tightened, and he leaned in to kiss Donna's lips as their tears met on their cheeks.</p><p>On their way home, they went to a nearby baby boutique where Donna spent way too much on things that their little one wouldn't need for a long time.</p><p>"But she'll grow up so fast, Harvey!" He didn't say another word after that and followed her silently throughout the rest of the store.</p><p>Weeks have passed and Donna finally entered her third trimester. They did their final purchases, got the nursery ready and finally decided on the name - even though Harvey knew that Donna has had a name picked out since the beginning of the pregnancy.</p><p>Donna's high blood pressure started to become a concern for her doctor and so she was put on bed rest for the final month of the pregnancy. To say that she was angry would put it mildly, but she also knew that nothing was worth risking her baby over.</p><p>Once they entered the last week of pregnancy, both of them got even more anxious and they couldn't wait to meet their baby girl.</p><p>On the morning of Donna's due date, she woke up with a contracting pain in her stomach and a puddle of amniotic fluids on their mattress. She was in labor.</p><p>Both expecting parents looked at each other in horror as Harvey, with a smirk on his face, said: "See, she already takes after her mother! Right on time."</p><p>Donna hit his arm in jest. "You're an idiot."</p><p>Having stored her bag in the car weeks ago, so they rushed to the hospital and quickly got settled in a room.</p><p>Once all the monitors were hooked up and Donna was lying in a semi-comfortable position, Harvey looked at her with a smile on his lips and awe in his eyes.</p><p>"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."</p><p>Knowing what a sight she must be in her hospital gown and without any makeup, Donna just rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't hide the twinkle in her eyes from her husband though and it brought a smile to his own face. He finally sat down next to her and took her hands in his, placing a kiss on top of them.</p><p>That's how they spend the next few hours. Just waiting for their little one to come. Donna screamed and cursed and sent Harvey to hell a thousand times over, but within three hours, Donna was ready to push.</p><p>Half an hour later, the cries of a beautiful baby girl filled the rush of the delivery room. Once she was measured and weighed, the little one was placed onto Donna's chest for their first skin to skin contact.</p><p>Looking at his little strawberry blonde baby girl nestled into the crook of her mother's arms, Harvey couldn't help himself and happy tears started falling from his eyes.</p><p>Closing the distance between them, he carefully placed a kiss to his daughter's wispy hair and then looked at his wife. "I'm so proud of you! You were a champ back there!" Leaning down, he pressed his mouth to hers in a loving kiss. "I love you so much, Donna."</p><p>"And that's how you came into our lives, Ellie," Harvey said, as he finished his daily ritual of changing his daughter's clothes who just giggled at her father's antics.</p><p>Elizabeth Lily Specter came into their lives eleven months ago and both Donna and he couldn't be more smitten with her. Despite the struggles that they've faced in the first few months - sleep deprivation, constant worry over their little one, and teething - parenthood has awakened a feeling both of them didn't experience before.</p><p>Yes, they have loved before, but this was something new. This love for their child was just way too pure and intense. Whenever she giggled or did something new, their hearts soared with affection for this little piece of themselves.</p><p>They might have struggled at the beginning but as the months passed, they became amazing parents.</p><p>Throughout the pregnancy, Harvey worried that he wouldn't be the father his little girl deserved, but over the last eleven months, he's proved to be the best one. Tending to their daughter before Donna could, every time little Ellie cried. Burping her when she finished feeding or changing the diapers in the middle of the night. Not to mention the sleepless nights spent in the nursery, chatting with his teething girl, while trying to keep the noise down to not wake Donna up.</p><p>They had developed a special bond. Which is why he was hesitant to go back to work after his paternity leave ended, but with Donna's encouragement - and a promise of constant updates, and regular visits - he was able to go back.</p><p>It has been almost a year now and they couldn't be happier. Their little girl has started babbling and standing up, their careers are stronger than ever and their personal lives thrived. Their weekly dates got more interesting when Elizabeth joined them - which was almost every week now because they didn't have the heart to leave her with anyone else.</p><p>Which brings Harvey here. Just like every year, today was special. Seventeen years ago Donna started working for him and thus changed their lives forever.</p><p>They might have celebrated every year at Del Posto, but this year was different. This year they have decided to stay at home and enjoy each other's company after a gruesome week of work.</p><p>When before, Harvey never celebrated a single date in his life, he now celebrated every day as if it was the most special one yet. All thanks to Donna and their little mini-me.</p><p>Thinking about their little mini-me always brought a smile to his face. He could already feel it coming when he heard her giggle through the monitor. Looking at the little screen he could see Elizabeth standing in her crib and bouncing up and down while giggling.</p><p>Someone woke up way too chipper today. Getting up from his desk - he worked from home today because their babysitter got sick and they couldn't find a replacement on such short notice - he made his way to the nursery where he was met with twinkling brown eyes and a Cheshire grin.</p><p>"Dadda!"</p><p>"Well, good morning, pumpkin." His voice somehow caused her to giggle. Looking at her, his face lit up. "What's so funny, little one?"</p><p>Tickling her little pajama covered foot as he picked her up, Harvey elicited another giggle that went right to his heart. "Guess what are we doing today?" Harvey waited a little bit before continuing: "We're going to see mommy!"</p><p>At the mention of her mother, Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she started babbling "Mama" all the way through her diaper change.</p><p>"That's right! But we have to pick out an outfit and get you fed, little one." With that, he made his way towards the kitchen with Elizabeth sitting on his hip, babbling away.</p><p>After they both got fed and changed - Harvey in a three-piece navy blue suit and Elizabeth in a pair of baby pink leggings and a white T-shirt covered in pink butterflies - he got her ready with white shoes and a white bow on her head. As he looked at his daughter, Harvey couldn't help himself and took a photo of her.</p><p>"Look at you, Ellie! You look beautiful. Just like your mommy." He leaned down and kissed her cheek which caused her to smack his cheeks in return and giggled with soft "Dada" on her tiny lips.</p><p>Ready to go, they made their way to the awaiting car.</p><p>Stepping off the elevator, Harvey adjusted his bag with Elizabeth's things and looked at his daughter, who was snuggled into his chest clutching his tie in her tiny fist as she slept in her Baby Bjorn.</p><p>Yes, Harvey Specter - the Best Closer in New York was wearing a Baby Bjorn. He never thought that he would be one of those fathers, but he's enjoying every second of it.</p><p>Making his way down the hall towards Donna's office he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. A young man standing way too close to his wife. An unknown man.</p><p>Frowning, he got a little closer - but not so close that Donna would see him yet - just to hear what the young man's intentions were. Even though he had an idea. His suspicions got confirmed when he heard "Do you have any plans tonight?" coming from the man's mouth.</p><p>That seemed to catch Donna off guard, judging by the way her eyebrow slightly raised, which Harvey noticed before his vision got clouded with jealousy.</p><p>Not wasting another second, Harvey decided to close the distance and make his presence known. But before he had the chance to do that he felt Elizabeth's hand on his cheek.</p><p>Looking down into those brown eyes of hers, Harvey smiled. Perfect timing, Ellie. He adjusted the baby carrier that seemed to be slipping from his shoulder as he said: "Good morning, pumpkin." Elizabeth grinned at her father. "Mama?" She asked as her little brows slightly furrow.</p><p>Harvey chuckled. Always mommy's girl. Before he could point her out, Elizabeth's eyes searched for her mother in the familiar space. Once she spotted the other redhead in the hallway, her eyes widened and a smile reached her lips as she started screaming an excited "Mama" over and over again.</p><p>Hearing her daughter's voice, Donna turned around and frowned. "What are you two doing here?"</p><p>"We're busted Ellie bug!" Harvey tickled Elizabeth's foot as his eyes met his wife's. He smiled sheepishly before answering: "Someone missed you."</p><p>At the mention of her daughter missing her, Donna's gaze softened as she reached for their little girl, freeing her from the baby carrier with Harvey's help. Once she had her in her arms, she squeezed her and kissed her chubby cheeks. "I missed you too, princess."</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>Donna looked at Harvey as she adjusted Ellie on her hip. A teasing glint in the older redhead's eyes. "I don't know…"</p><p>Before they could continue with their teasing, the voice of the young man interrupted them. "Wait. You're married?"</p><p>The redhead in question turned around and frowned. It was common knowledge around the firm that they were married but there were some new employees that still didn't know…</p><p>Just as she was about to respond, Harvey beat her to it. "Mrs. Paulsen-Specter has been married for almost two years." Smirking he continued: "And you are?"</p><p>"Oh, right. I'm Jamie Tate, one of the new associates, Sir." Figures. Harvey thought. Jamie moved to shake the managing partner's hand, but Harvey stopped him. "Let's get one thing straight Jamie. Next time when you try to flirt with my wife, know that you'll be out of this place in a heartbeat."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Mr. Specter."</p><p>"Go away." The young associate ran away, scared.</p><p>Seeing the exchange before her, Donna tried to suppress a laugh. Walking closer to Harvey she asked, teasingly: "What was that, Mr. Jealous?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Donna raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Donna..."</p><p>"Are you jealous of him? Really?"</p><p>Harvey stayed silent. A minute had past when Donna's stare broke him and he burst: "Okay! I was jealous. But he had no right to look at you that way!"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like he wanted to do something with you." Harvey frowned.</p><p>Donna stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear: "You look like that every day, Harvey."</p><p>"That's different."</p><p>"How?" Donna asks amused.</p><p>"Because we're married."</p><p>"And that's why you don't have to be jealous!"</p><p>"I know that. But I can't help it. It just irritates me when I see other people flirting with you and asking you on dates when I couldn't do that for over a decade." Harvey explained.</p><p>"And yet I still love you. The two of you." Donna kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "And I always will."</p><p>Harvey smiled. "You know that I'll always love you, too." He leaned towards Donna to kiss her. After they part, Harvey asked: "What do you say we go home?"</p><p>"Sure. Don't think I forgot what today is, Mister."</p><p>"The luckiest day of my life. Like it has been for the last seventeen years."</p><p>"And don't you forget that!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>